User blog:MisLuck/Mirror Blog; Elena Snow
"So not fairy fair! My room is messed up and I got a new room mate WITHOUT WARNING. She looks odd but seems to be a silent type. Might as well get to know her better." "Ashlynn Ella cry your story out, my room mate is all about forests and nature." "Don't tell Amidala but I love to sneak to her bed when she's out and listen the leaves in the wind and look at the starry sky above. All this inside! Hexcellent!" "Got the most spellbinding dress today, ice blue satin and silk with white chiffong. So hexited to show this off!" "My room mate is so odd. She has only one ''dress and she tried to use a ''sheet as one. I acessoriazed it and made it look good. Princess styling paying off!" "Damsel in distressing was a fairy fail. I got a princess who is afraid of hights and to calm her down I made some snow and hard ice to the tower so she couldn't see out and she just screamed I'm a witch and try to freeze her. What ever after! My snow can be warm too!" "Amidala introduced me to Carl Match today. We share some classes but I swear I have never noticed or seen him before. Odd." "Damsel in distressing must be the most stupid subject ever after! Just saying." "I sat with Ashlynn and Hunter on the breakfast today. Not bragging but a freedom year girl with so much older students? Hexciting! They seem to be so nice." "Amidala can be so off the page sometimes. At least I have something to do when I tutor her secretly during the class. These issues are so boring! Mother has taught me everything already. Why am I studying here again?" "Ice hocus latte with cream, my best friend after school!" "Amidala seems to be in fairy big trouble, she was token out from class and haven't seen her in hours! Feeling sorry for her." "I'm worried of my room mate. She hasn't come back from her date! I hope she's okay." "Barely slept. Was so worried. Hocus latte and some morning shopping will cheer me up!" "Amidala came back "sick". She doesn't seem to have too many friends so I'll fix her up good!" "I have the best dorm mate ever after! We have had the most fun weekend together!" "I got me a faux fur winter coat made from thin ice from mom's care package. It's spellbinding but not much use here as it is so hot. Love you too, mom!" "Carl is a really nice boy, why I haven't noticed him on my classes? No fairytale romance here!" "Baba Yaga scares the spell out of me." "Amidala has the whole Ever After High in roar. All blames her that the forests are closed. She said they are right but she's just sweet to take the blame. Get off her back, she's a good girl!" "Just saw the newest Dwarves movie, it was so wicked! Ricky Handitage is my Dream Prince from now on." "I don't believe Amidala wouldn't like Daring. She just doesn't want us to be jealous. I mean, who wouldn't like him? He's so charming!" "I am so jealous that he asked Amidala to hocus latte!" "Headmaster can be such a spell in the hex! Don't let him know I said that." "Come back safe. You know who." "I think she did it." "I can finally sleep in peace. Amidala gave that boa to Carl." "Briar is about to rock the sky off from the forest! I hope Amidala feels the same way. Too bad I know she doesn't but maybe I can turn her head around on this. That's what friends are for... sometimes." "I hate it that we don't get pets on freedom year. I would love a snow fox." "Not only did Amidala agree to go to the party but she insisted for me to have a spellbinding new dress too! How could I refuse?" "What ever after do I want from my dress?! Except for being royally beautiful." Category:Blog posts